Ep 42: Bone Soup
Bone Soup is the 42nd episode of Pocket God and and was released on December 21, 2011. It is the last Pocket God update for the year 2011. Overview The 42nd update to Pocket God added a new pyramid idol underwater in the coral reef, with strange icons imprinted on it. When the player hits the symbols in a certain order, he/she can activate five special powers: fire, ice, acid, oil, and air. Heating the water, freezing the water, and making it acidic have obvious repercussions, and making it oily or blowing bubbles also have side-effects for the Pygmies. If the player takes the challenge for this episode and finds all the pyramid's features, he or she can collect the Underwater Pyramid Idol. Also offered is the new Candy Land Pack, which turns the island and all the skinnable elements associated with it into a series of sweet, tooth-rotting delights. The player can change a meteor into a donut, a fish into a gummi bear, the doodler into a Willy Wonka-resembling creature, and the outhouse into a giant frosted cupcake. It is available for 99 cents. Pocket God Update Message The following text is from the Pocket God Update Message. Do not modify it: The pyramid in the coral reef now has special powers. Tap the hieroglyphics and they will light up. Light them into specific configurations and you will be endowed with the power to alter the water in various ways... heat it, freeze it, make it oily, make it acidic or blow bubbles by dragging your finger. Find the configurations in the Help (?). We've added a new dance to the FREE Fishmas Pack... The Twelve Days of Fishmas with a brand new song! Also included is the new Candy Land Pack (99 cents). bonesoupnew.PNG|What's New in this Episode bonesoup2.jpg|New Features New Features Coral Reef Symbols This update adds more functionality to the underwater pyramid in the Coral Reef. On the pyramid are 9 hieroglyphics that light up when you touch them. Light them up in a specific pattern and the player will be able to enable each of 5 God Powers: Heat, Cold, Oil, Acid, and Air. Tar Pattern.PNG|Pattern to activate oil Heating Pattern.PNG|Pattern to activate boiling water Freezing Pattern.PNG|Pattern to activate freezing water Air Bubble Pattern.PNG|Pattern to activate air bubbles in water Acid Pattern.PNG|Pattern to activate acid in water When a power is active, you use your finger to draw that power around the screen. The Pygmies will die from the power if you draw it over them. There is a unique death for each type of power. These five new sacrifices are: *Freezing: The water freezes the pygmy inside an ice cube and then floats to the surface of the water. *Air bubble: An air bubble is enclosed around the pygmy and floats to the surface of the water. *Acid: Green acid eats the pygmy's skin until he is a skeleton and then fades into the water. *Burning: The pygmy turns red and burns to death. *Oil: The pygmy is absorbed by oil and then fades into the water. Pygmy acid.PNG|Acid encloses the pygmy Pygmy air bubble.PNG|Pygmy stuck in air bubble Pygmy freeze.PNG|Pygmy freezes to death Pygmy heat.PNG|Pygmy burns Pygmy oil.PNG|pygmy stuck in oil Candyland Skin Pack In honor of Christmas, a Candyland skin pack was included in this episode. The candyland pack includes candy versions of all the normal skinnable elements Extra Item in Fishmas Pack As well, an extra item in the free Fishmas Skin Pack was added. This was new dance for the Pygmies with "The Twelve Days of Fishmas" audio. Video Trivia *This is the first episode to bring oil, acid, and air underwater, as well as the first to allow the player to change the temperature of the water; you cannot access the Sun underwater, and this was how the player changed the temperature on land. *If a pygmy is going to be burned, they do a brief appearance of their head turning completely red. 42 Category:Pocket God